


Fumaça e Espelhos

by jfmesq



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kitsune, Las Vegas, M/M, Mágico AU, Show de mágica, Victor ainda é um patinador, Yuuri é um kitsune sedutor e travesso, Yuuri é um mágico famoso, aniversário do victor, realismo mágico, time russo - Yuri Plisetsky + Chris Giagometti
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfmesq/pseuds/jfmesq
Summary: Hoje em dia, é tão habitual pra mim escrever em inglês que eu só percebo que não estou usando a minha língua nativa alguns parágrafos depois de começar. Porém, não posso deixar de notar que o Fandom é grande no meu país (Brasil), e por isso eu fiz a versão em inglês para que as minhas amigas possam curtir comigo e enlouquecer depois de ler essa história também. Divirtam-se! ; )
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Fumaça e Espelhos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smoke and Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435863) by [jfmesq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfmesq/pseuds/jfmesq). 



> Hoje em dia, é tão habitual pra mim escrever em inglês que eu só percebo que não estou usando a minha língua nativa alguns parágrafos depois de começar. Porém, não posso deixar de notar que o Fandom é grande no meu país (Brasil), e por isso eu fiz a versão em inglês para que as minhas amigas possam curtir comigo e enlouquecer depois de ler essa história também. Divirtam-se! ; )

Victor nunca esperou um presente como esse, mas no fim, o presente não foi só para ele.

Era dezembro, no meio de um inverno congelante com o Natal quase chegando. Victor e parte do time russo estavam participando da final do Grand Prix nos Estados Unidos. Os melhores patinadores ganharam medalhas, é claro, e escolheram o banquete como o momento perfeito para surpreender Victor com os planos que vinham fazendo há meses. Dentro de um envelope encontrava-se passagens de avião para um fim de semana em Las Vegas para celebrar seus lugares no pódio e o aniversário de Victor, e também para um bem merecido descanso.

Como sempre, Yakov rejeitou o convite para ir junto. Ele nunca se divertia ou se permitia relaxar na frente deles, com medo do que isso poderia trazer em termos de mal comportamento dos seus alunos. Yurio foi definitivamente excluído dos planos também (mas não sem provocar uma briga), sob a desculpa de que entretenimento adulto não seriam bons para um adolescente. No fim, eram apenas Mila, Georgi, Chris e Victor indo aproveitar um pouco de liberdade e se divertir em Vegas. Eles já estariam nos EUA, então porque não entrar num avião e dar um pulinho em uma cidade próxima antes de ir pra casa? Não seria nada demais. Então eles compraram as passagens, reservaram o hotel e planejaram um itinerário cheio de espetáculos e diversão pela cidade mais pecaminosa dos Estados Unidos.

Imediatamente no primeiro dia deles, os planos mudaram e ingressos para o Maior show de mágica já visto na Terra (pelo menos de acordo com o pôster no hall de entrada do hotel) foram comprados. Mila amava shows de mágica, Georgi estava ansioso para aprender alguns truques para impressionar as mulheres, e Chris foi fisgado pela proposta do espetáculo de ser “misteriosamente fascinante” como ele leu diretamente do cartaz. Infelizmente, Victor não esperava muito, pois havia parado de se divertir há muito tempo, e nem mesmo o fascínio do talento do famoso Eros poderia acender uma fagulha de excitação dentro dele.

Então lá estavam eles, sentados na primeira fila de um luxuoso teatro esperando o espetáculo começar. Após alguns minutos, as luzes do teatro começaram a diminuir lentamente, e uma imagem no fundo do palco se acendeu. Parecia uma antiga fotografia de uma velha floresta, porém no escuro, parecia estar viva, se movendo e respirando como se as árvores estivessem realmente lá no fundo. O som do vento sacudindo as folhas vinha em alto e bom som, e Victor quase o sentia em seu rosto. Os raios de luz que atravessavam os galhos e troncos distorcidos faziam com que a atmosfera parecesse misteriosa, mas não exatamente assustadora.

De repente, uma figura negra apareceu de trás de uma das árvores e começou a andar na direção da plateia. Era como se ele estivesse andando na terra, cuidadosamente evitando as raízes e galhos, mas cada passo produzia ruídos de folhas secas sendo esmagadas debaixo de seus pés. Ele se aproximava cada vez mais, e Victor conseguia enxergar os detalhes em suas roupas. Ele usava o que parecia ser uma pesada capa preta que caía até seus pés com cristais transparentes decorando seus ombros e brilhando ao redor de seu pescoço. Em sua face, uma máscara negra com detalhes vermelhos de um animal que parecia uma raposa escondia seu rosto. Sua elegância dava a impressão de ser muito mais cara e luxuosa do que qualquer outra máscara que Victor já tinha visto antes.

Em um instante, a luz no corpo da pessoa mudou e um estalo alto de piso de madeira pôde ser ouvido quando ele finalmente entrou no palco. Enquanto ele se aproximava do público, os ruído dos passos podia ser ouvido a cada movimento, e a imagem da floresta começou a levitar em direção ao teto. Enquanto era levantada, ficou claro que a imagem era apenas uma foto, um imenso painel em HD que estava sendo puxado do palco. As pessoas começaram a aplaudir furiosamente quando a surpresa se transformou em compreensão.

A figura abriu seus braços e se curvou para o público. Quando se endireitou novamente, sua máscara havia sumido, e o rosto do homem por trás dela causou muito mais admiração em Victor do que a máscara em si. Ele era jovem, sua pele era pálida e parecia muito macia. Tinha uma boca muito tentadora, os cabelos penteados para trás de um jeito muito sexy e quentes olhos castanhos, como se fossem feitos de caramelo líquido. Em sua mente, Victor agradecia seus amigos por insistirem em comprar assentos na primeira fileira. Dali, ele podia claramente ver todos os lindos detalhes do corpo daquele homem perfeito.

“Senhoras e senhores,” Eros disse com uma voz controlada porém estrondosa. Ele parecia estar falando confortavelmente enquanto o som era naturalmente amplificado pela sua boca, “Sejam bem vindos, e obrigada por estarem aqui. Esta noite, eu os convido a desvendar certos mistérios da vida... coisas que às vezes nem notamos ao nosso redor, mas que, no entanto, influenciam e dominam nossa existência. Bom… vamos começar!” ao que falou, agarrou sua capa com um movimento preciso do ombro e braço e a atirou no a ronde começou a girar, mais rápido e mais rápido até que ela repentinamente encolheu e desapareceu na frente de todos os olhares. A plateia enlouqueceu novamente.

Victor podia ver as roupas que o mágico usava agora, uma camisa preta de manga longa com luvas pretas cobrindo suas mãos, e um colete com duas fileiras de grandes botões dourados sobre um rico tecido de veludo vermelho. A curva da cintura de Eros estava aparente, assim como a linha muscular das suas pernas, pois as roupas lhe serviam perfeitamente. Certamente, haviam sido fabricadas sob medida para enfatizar as características maravilhosas daquele corpo. Mesmo sendo pretas a camisa e a calça, Victor podia se sentir ansiando dar uma olhada por baixo delas. Eros estava deslumbrante da cabeça aos pés, esses últimos lindamente embrulhados em sapatos pretos envernizados.

“Desde o momento em que entramos nesta vida, começamos a desejar,” Eros disse com uma voz calma e tranquilizadora. “Enquanto passam os anos, as coisas que queremos se tornam maiores e mais complexas, contudo, todo ser humano possui os mesmos desejos. Cada um de nós anseia alguma coisa do fundo da alma.” Ele se movia lentamente de um lado do palco a outro, hipnotizando o público com seus movimentos fluidos e gestos elegantes das mãos. “Algumas pessoas querem mais tempo, juventude eterna, e até arriscam suas vidas por isso na tentativa de evitar a morte a qualquer custo.”

Enquanto falava, uma apetitosa maça apareceu em suas mãos com um gesto rápido, e ele começou a fazer malabarismos impossíveis com ela. “Temer a morte, tudo bem. Temer o desconhecido é normal. Mas as pessoas que possuem esse tipo de medo são aquelas que não enxergam o todo.” Ele estendeu a maçã na palma de sua mão coberta pela luva, e a fruta começou a apodrecer instantaneamente, ficando marrom e enchendo de fungos até se tornar uma massa pútrida que caiu no chão.

A platéia ficou horrorizada, demonstrando descrença e nojo com a cena que se desenrolava. “As pessoas não conseguem ver...” Eros continuou em voz alta, fazendo com que todos silenciassem, “que a morte é necessária para que haja vida.” Ajoelhando-se, ele fechou os olhos para se concentrar e estendeu a mão sobre a fruta podre. Em segundos, um broto minúsculo se ergueu da massa decomposta, crescendo até se tornar um talo adornado com um pequeno botão que se abriu em dezenas de pétalas para se transformar em uma rosa enorme, tão vermelha quanto a maça havia sido.

Todos explodiram em aplausos enquanto Eros pegou a flor e a ergueu até seu rosto para sentir seu cheiro. Então ela a atirou sobre a plateia, e a rosa explodiu em pétalas vermelhas que flutuaram sobre as pessoas. Por todo o teatro, o público erguia seus braços para tentar agarrar um souvenir do show.

Quando os aplausos diminuíram, Eros continuou sua apresentação. “Alguns desejam dinheiro, posses, bens materiais.” Uma das suas mãos entrou no bolso de sua calça e trouxe para fora uma moeda dourada, tão reluzente que o seu brilho podia ser visto até mesmo dos últimos assentos do teatro. “Infelizmente, temos que admitir que sem dinheiro, é impossível viver em um mundo como o nosso.”

Dessa vez ele colocou ambas as mãos nos bolsos, tirando tantas moedas que mal conseguia segura-las sem que escorregassem entre seus dedos. “No entanto, dinheiro não é a resposta para tudo também, e pode ser facilmente tirado de nós.” Ele abriu os braços e as moedas em suas mãos se tornaram líquidas, escorrendo por suas luvas e derretendo até que pingos dourados começassem a cair de seus dedos. Porém, assim que tocavam o chão, o som do metal batendo no piso se ampliava pelo teatro.

O público começou a aplaudir novamente enquanto as moedas continuavam a cair das mãos de Eros, se amontoando aos seus pés. Assim que acabaram, o mágico se inclinou e soprou na direção do ouro, transformando-o em pó e fazendo com que levitasse no ar como glitter dourado.

Eros continuous sua apresentação, analisando e contestando cada profundo desejo do ser humano, como se fossem meras ilusões reunidas ao longo da vida. Fama, poder, beleza... cada um deles foi representado com um truque de mágica, encantando a audiência mais e mais até que o espetáculo atingiu seu clímax.

“Para o ultimo número, eu vou precisar de alguém da plateia.” Eros disse, mãos dobradas na sua frente. Algumas pessoas começaram a erguer os braços, outras empurravam suas companhias tentando encorajá-las, mas aqueles olhos castanhos não se moveram pela plateia à sua frente. Ao invés disso, eles abaixaram até a primeira fileira e congelaram em Victor. “Que tal você, Sr. Nikiforov?” Sorrindo, Eros estendeu sua mão, silenciando todo mundo com suas palavras.

Um holofote focou em Victor, mostrando sua face atordoada. Seus olhos e boca não poderiam estar mais abertos. Ele lentamente se levantou de seu assento olhando para o mágico, Quase esperando que ele o fizesse levitar até o palco, até que Eros apontou na direção de uma pequena escada ao lado, fazendo com que Victor se sentisse um completo idiota.

Quando Victor subiu no palco, Eros se virou para a plateia e disse em voz alta, “Senhoras e senhores, Voctor Nikiforov, cinco vezes campeão mundial e Lenda Viva da patinação artística no gelo!” Todos aplaudiram com força enquanto Victor sentia suas bochechas queimarem.

Ele estava acostumado ao público, mas dessa vez era diferente. Ele foi pego completamente despreparado e não fazia ideia do que ia acontecer. E como Eros o conhecia? Era impossível que ele tivesse pesquisado cada pessoa que viria à sua apresentação naquela noite. Alguém devia ter falado alguma coisa antes do show começar... provavelmente Chris. Victor olhou para o seu amigo, que aplaudia inocentemente junto com a plateia com curiosidade em seu rosto.

O barulho começou a cessar, e Victor pôde ouvir as palavras saindo de sua boca sem pensar. “Como você sabe quem eu sou?” Ele observou Eros andar em sua direção, e pela primeira vez ele pode admirar o rosto do mágico de perto. Seus cílios eram incomumente longos para um homem, a sua boca era rosada e brilhante, e seu nariz era fino e delicado. Tudo em Eros era lindo e impossível de tirar os olhos.

“Eu não sei se você já ouviu isso, Sr. Nikiforov, mas um mágico nunca revela os seus tru ques.” Enquanto victor ficava ainda mais vermelho, o público explodiu em risadas, incluindo Mila que estava sentada exatamente em frente a eles e cuja risada era inconfundível para qualquer um que a conhecia. Até Eros deu um sorrisinho com o canto de sua boca perfeita.

“Desculpe por fazer piadas às suas custas Sr. Nikiforov, mas há uma razão pela qual eu o escolhi.” Depois de ouvir aquilo, a curiosidade tomou o lugar da apreensão, e Victor só queria ouvir mais. Eros tinha a completa atenção de seu público, mas Victor se encontrava totalmente na palma de sua mão. “Senhoras e senhores, nós temos aqui um homem que tem cada uma das coisas que discutimos esta noite.” Eros começou a andar despretensiosamente ao redor de Victor enquanto falava, como se o estudasse de todos os ângulos possíveis. “Juventude, dinheiro, fama, poder...” ele parou bem ao lado de Victor, quase o tocando e olhando direto em seus olhos, “...beleza.”

O coração de Victor parou naquele momento, e naquele silêncio ele pôde ouvir alguns sussurros e conversas abafadas. Então ele imediatamente entendeu o que passava na mente de todo mundo: um pouco de inveja, presunção e ambição se misturando e tornando o ar pesado ao seu redor. “Bom, e-eu não posso realmente dizer que tenho poder...” Victor respondeu timidamente, tentando não gaguejar muito.

“Você está me dizendo que na verdade não precisa apenas estalar os dedos... e ter tudo que deseja em suas mãos?” Eros disse enquanto realmente fazia o gesto de estalar os dedos e olhava para a audiência.

 _Bom, pelo menos nada que eu realmente quero_ , Victor pensou, mas preferiu não dizer em voz alta. No entanto, naquele momento, Eros lançou-lhe um olhar estranho, preocupado... como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Victor. Porém o olhar durou apenas um segundo, deixando Victor sem saber se aconteceu ou não.

“Mas mesmo possuindo todas essas coisas, tem algo que você busca.” Eros ergueu suas mãos e lentamente as abaixou com os dedos abertos, diminuindo as luzes do teatro junto. “Algumas pessoas não percebem que já possuem, outras nunca alcançam. E existem algumas... cujas vidas são tomadas pelo vazio que a falta disso causa.” Quando Eros parou de falar, as luzes do teatro estavam praticamente apagadas, mas algo no palco brilhava na escuridão.

Era uma pálida luz azul, e Victor procurou ao redor para achar a fonte. Então ele abaixou o olhar para as próprias mãos e notou que a luz vinha de si mesmo. Ele olhou para seu corpo e seu peito estava transparente, parecendo um vidro embaçado. A única coisa que ele conseguia enxergar era o formato de um pequeno coração azul flutuante por dentro, pulsando lentamente: a real fonte da luz. Victor parecia um fantasma no palco, e era lindo e assustador ao mesmo tempo. A mesma emoção se refletia nos rostos dos seus amigos, cada um iluminado pelo brilho melancólico que transbordava por todo o teatro.

Eros olhou para Victor com um olhar preocupado mas tranquilizador, e foi o que evitou que Victor surtasse. “O que falta para você, Sr. Nikiforov, é algo muito mais importante do que tudo que falamos esta noite. Isso dá propósito à vida quando todos os outros propósitos desaparecem. Isso continua após a morte, e dá sentido à existência.” Ele começou a se aproximar de Victor de novo, e se posicionou atrás de suas costas, delicadamente envolvendo os ombros de Victor com suas mãos. Victor imediatamente sentiu algo quente por dentro, e foi certamente a melhor sensação que ele teve em muito tempo.

“O que falta pra você, Sr. Nikiforov... é Vida... e Amor.” Eros lentamente disse, seu hálito quente ao encontrar com a pele de Victor.

O brilho azul vindo do peito de Victor mudou para lilás e então vermelho, e seu coração cresceu de tamanho e começou a bater mais rápido enquanto a plateia era emergida em uma vívida e radiante luz. A multidão se impressionou e aplaudiu mais ainda do que os truques anteriores. Victor sentiu a necessidade incrível de chorar enquanto aquela sensação maravilhosa se expandia dentro dele através do toque do mágico, como se estivesse cheio de vida novamente. Ele sorriu abertamente, um sorriso real... muito diferente daqueles que ele dava aos repórteres e à mídia, ou aqueles que ele usava no pódio quando ganhava ouro vez após vez.

A sensação continuou por alguns segundos, até que o teatro gradualmente se iluminou de novo enquanto o corpo de Victor voltava ao normal. Quando os ombros de Victor foram liberados do toque de Eros, ele imediatamente sentiu falta do calor, se sentindo completamente desesperado por aquele toque de novo. A ausência daqueles dedos sobre seus músculos o fizeram quere-lo e deseja-lo ainda mais do que ar, e naquele momento ele soube que ele nunca poderia continuar sua vida sem Eros ao seu lado para continuar lhe dando o que ele precisava.

A multidão barulhenta estava agora de pé, e Victor voltou a si quando ele sentiu algo deslizando para dentro de seu bolso traseiro. “No caso de também desejar, Sr. Nikiforov,” Eros sussurrou antes de deixar a sombra de Victor, aparecendo para a audiência de novo para se curvar. “Sr. Victor Nikiforov, senhoras e senhores!” ele levantou sua mão na direção de Victor e sorriu, e Victor ouviu a plateia aplaudir mais ainda. Ele se curvou e acenou, retomando o controle sobre sua mente e entrando em seu famoso ato como quando se retirava do gelo nas competições.

Quando ele pisou fora do palco, as pessoas ainda aplaudiam. “Senhoras e senhoras, obrigada pela presença. Eu lhes desejo uma boa noite... e uma boa Vida!” Eros gritou sobre o barulho antes que sua capa reaparecesse acima dele, caindo sobre sua cabeça e no chão, deixando a plateia abismada quando ele desapareceu de vista.

*****

“Você acredita nesse cara?!?!” Mila perguntou enquanto eles deixavam seus assentos. “Foi incrível! Eu nunca tinha visto algo assim na minha vida,” ela sorria enquanto falava.

“Eu falei que valia uma mudança nos planos. Eu ouvi falar desse show antes, mas eu nunca pensei que estaria em Vegas agora!” Chris disse

“Eu preciso aprender aquele truque da rosa.” Georgi sonhou acordado. “E você, senhor Victor tem-tudo-que-quer-com-um-estalar-de-dedos Nikiforov? O que você achou?” ele perguntou a Victor.

Mas Victor não estava ouvindo nada do que seus amigos diziam. Sua mente deixou o palco com o incrível Eros e provavelmente não voltaria tão cedo. “I tenho que... hum, eu tenho que ir ao banheiro. Vocês podem ir. Eu não posso segurar... desculpem!” Victor falou antes de fugir e deixar seus amigos pra trás.

“O que deu nele?” Mila perguntou franzindo o cenho.

“E acho que tenho uma ideia...” Chris respondeu dando um sorrisinho e levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

*****

“Olá, você pode me dizer onde eu encontro o camarim do Sr. Eros, por favor?” Victor perguntou a uma mulher que estava em pé no corredor do teatro.

“Desculpe, mas você tem autorização para ir aos bastidores?” ela perguntou, e Victor não tinha ideia de como responder. Mas antes de desistir, ele colocou a mão dentro de seu bolso traseiro para ver o que Eros tinha colocado ali, e puxou um cartão. “É isso. Por favor, me deixe leva-lo até lá,” a mulher falou ao começar a guiar Victor. Ela era uma bonita mulher, com longos cabelos castanhos e um sinal ao lado de um dos olhos, e ela se movia como uma ex-bailarina, Victor conseguia perceber pelos seus próprios anos passados em um studio de ballet. Ele se perguntou se ela era funcionária do teatro ou se era algum tipo de assistente pessoal de Eros.

Um minute depois, ela parou em frente a uma porta e bateu. Ela disse algo em outra língua que parecia uma pergunta antes de abrir. Ele escutou uma resposta na mesma língua do outro lado da porta. A mulher abriu a porta e deu um passo para o lado para deixa-lo passar. “Por favor espere aqui,” ela disse, e Victor conseguiu ouvir os passos dela no chão enquanto de distanciava.

Eros não se encontrava em lugar nenhum, então Victor começou a prestar atenção ao lugar enquanto esperava. O camarim era bem organizado em contraste com o que Victor esperava que fosse o quarto de um mágico. Havia uma penteadeira com espelho do lado esquerdo com a máscara de raposa na mesa. Uma arara de roupas com algumas peças pretas e o colete vermelho estavam pendurados do lado de um painel de madeira na parede à direita. Ao fundo, um sofá azul com algumas almofadas e uma manta atrás de uma cortina de veludo vermelho faziam o camarim parecer bem acolhedor. “Wow” Victor sussurrou para a originalidade do quarto.

“Você gosta do que vê, Sr. Nikiforov?” Eros disse saindo de trás do painel de madeira vestindo o que pareciam ser roupas tradicionais. Era como um rico robe azul marinho, que cobria a maior parte de seu corpo do pescoço aos pés, mas deixava uma pequena porção de seu peito à mostra. Amarrada à sua cintura estava uma faixa rosa escura acentuando o formato de seus quadris. Eros ainda usava o seu cabelo penteado para trás, e era uma visão incrível.

“Claro! A-a sala é… é incrível” Victor respondeu com um sorriso estúpido no rosto. Ele nunca havia se comportado assim na frente de ninguém. Era inacreditável como esse homem tinha o poder de fazer Victor se sentir como um idiota apenas ao abrir a boca.

Eros gargalhou, no entanto. “A sala? Eu estava falando de outra coisa,” ele disse com um olhar penetrante. Victor sentiu seu rosto ficar quente de novo, e virou o olhar para a máscara em cima da mesa.

“Essa mascara… ela é incrível também.” Ele disse, cuidadosamente pegando o objeto entre seus dedos para examina-lo. “Existe alguma história por trás dela?” Victor cobriu sua face, os detalhes vermelhos na máscara fazendo um lindo contraste com o azul de seus olhos no espelho.

“Sim… mais ou menos,” Eros disse enquanto andava até a penteadeira a abria uma das gavetas para deixar à mostra o minibar que havia dentro. Delicadamente, ele retirou duas taças, uma garrafa de vinho tinto, outra de champagne e uma tigela de morangos. “A máscara representa uma Kitsune, uma criatura sobrenatural do meu país que tem o poder de enganar as pessoas, aparecer em seus sonhos e criar ilusões.” O mágico movia seus dedos com grande agilidade, abrindo a garrafa de champagne e derramando-o em uma das taças como se não fizesse esforço nenhum. “Você quer uma bebida, Sr. Nikiforov?” ele perguntou sem olhar para Victor, abrindo a tigela de vidro para pegar um morango. Então ele levantou seu olhar enquanto a fruta se equilibrava em sua boca, manchando seus lábios de vermelho quando a mordeu.

Victor engoliu em seco. “Não… obrigado…” ele respondeu, incapaz de tirar os olhos daquela boca maravilhosa. Ele nunca quis tanto ser um morango.

Eros deu um sorrisinho. “Fique à vontade. Então, a verdadeira forma da Kitsune é uma raposa, e pode ser uma tentadora... sedutora... esperta... e cruel criatura, muito cruel” ele disse um voz baixa, andando de costas em direção ao sofá no fundo do quarto. “Eu acho que consegue entender agora porque eu escolhi essa máscara...” atirando a cabeça para trás para beber todo o champagne de uma só vez, Eros deixou seu pescoço exposto enquanto engolia o líquido dourado.

Victor pôs a mascara de volta na mesa e se aproximou, sentindo-se cada vez mais quente a cada passo que dava. “Sim... eu acho que consigo...”

Eros ergueu o olhar de seu lugar no sofá, apreciando o corpo de Victor e lambendo os lábios.

“O que você disse no palco sobre mim… era verdade?” Victor perguntou, e viu os olhos de Eros se arregalarem em surpresa ao olhar para ele, “ou você era apenas uma Kitsune me enganando?” Victor continuou, sentindo a necessidade repentina de ajoelhar diante de Eros e descobrir sua beleza bem de perto.

“Eu acho que só há um jeito de descobrir.” Eros sussurrou. Victor ouviu a porta ranger e se fechar de longe, mas ele não ligou, pois agora a face de Eros estava tão perto de Victor que ele podia sentir seu hálito sobre seus lábios, carregando o aroma de morango e a sensação intoxicante do álcool.

Victor respirou mais uma vez. E então ele deu o passo.

**Author's Note:**

> O que acharam?  
> Comentários, pelamordidels! XD


End file.
